Strawberry Princess
by IchigoXorihime1471
Summary: Orihime and Hollowhime were talking about valentine day untill a gang came and attack Orihime now Orihime is living at Ichigo's house for a while IchiHime and a bit anti IchiRuki in it


Hey people this is my second IchiHime story and it may have story is for X-BabyGrimm-X and the true story of Ichihime will only be 6 chapters :( sorry but anyways heres chapter one anyways enjoy :D opps i forgot XD hollowhime will be all my ichihime stories now enjoy chapter 1 and don't forget my crappy spelling and lastly I will try to write more in the chapters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~prepare for valentines an-WHAT WRONG WITH ORIHIME?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Queen"Hollowhime said"Yes Hollowhime-san"Orihime said Why are people being happier today" Hollowhime said "Oh well valentines days coming up" Orihime said"Ok so are gonna give something to that Ichigo kid cuz you do have a crush on him"Hollowhime asked"EHHHH*blushes* I-I can't Orihime said"HAHAHAHA why are you soo shy queen tommrow the perfect day to tell him you love him"Hollowhime said"Ok i will i better do my homework and then go shopping get him a present"Orihime said"Well were home and time to do my homework that i hate"Hollowhime said"haha let me help you"Orihime laugh"Heh thanks queen"Hollowhime said When they are done"Ok i'm off can you cook dinner Hollowhime-san"Orihime asked"whatever and i'll talk to you in your mind if you need help with something"Hollowhime said"ok"orihime said as she walk out of the aparment."Hmm now what sould i get?"Orihime wonder as she did not notice that people are following her and grab her"AHHHHHHHHH"Orihime yelled"SHIT WHAT DO I DO "Hollowhime yelled in her mind then someone kicked the leader"WHAT THE HELL"leader yelled"SHUT UP! as he stomp on his face then look for a cellphone in his pocket and called "Hello I need a docter and a few many 1...2...3...4...5...6... 6 ambelances"He said then the whole gang attacked the mystery could barely see him but then a giant join in and help the mystery person then she pass out"Hey wake up um wake up please"????1 said"Umm should we get her back at her house"?????2 said"um where does she live?"????1 said"hmmm.."?????2 said"why don't we get her to my house"????1 said"*nod*"????2 said"im home...."Ichigo said"YOURRRRRRRRRR LATE"isshin yelled"DAD STOP CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'M HOLDING"ichigo yelled"OH YUZU GET A SIRECHER"Isshin yelled"Hai dad"Yuzu said"KARIN GEY MY TOOLS"Isshin yelled"fine fine if you stop yelling"karin said"Hang on Orihime"Ichigo said"ICHIGO GET YOUR FRIEND"Isshin yelled"ok"Ichigo said Hichigo Wake up!"Ichigo said"What going on King"Hichigo asked"Inoue hurt and i need you to get Hollowhime"Ichigo said"Che fine"Hichigo said as he ran out of the door"ICHIGO HURRY COME DOWN HERE"Isshin said"see her wounds she been totured and it looks someone was about to rape her also she got this huge cut on her back so she was rejecting him but i can heal her but she needs to stay here for awhile"Isshin said"ok dad"Ichigo said"So what wrong with Inoue-san"Rukia asked "shes need to recover and she going to stay here and Hichigo gone to talk to Hollowhime what going on with Inoue"Ichigo said"Ok i'll tell her friends about this too"Rukia said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kurakura High and the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey where Hime"Chizuru asked"I don't know ether"Tasuki said Ichigo and Rukia enter the classroom"Ichigo do you know where Orihime is?"Tasuki asked"Yea She in my house recovering"Ichigo said"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!!!"Chizuru and Tasuki Yelled"Yeah she got attacked by a gang and they totured her,Try to rape her, and one of them gave her a big cut on her back"Ichigo said"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"????1 said ?????1 kick Ichigo in the ass and send him flying to his desk."WHAT THE HELL"Ichigo yelled"Shut up Ichigo"Hollowhime said HAHAHAHAHA"??????2 said ????2 elbowed Ichigo and kick Ichigo to Orihime desk."WILL YOU GUYS QUIT"Ichigo said"But it fun King"Hichigo said"Whatever"Ichigo said as wipe blood off his nose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Ichigo's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How are feeling Orihime-chan?"Yuzu asked"good but i have alot of pain in my back"Orihime said"That good by the today valentine day are you gonna give Onii-chan something like hommi-choco"Yuzu asked"yes i was but i can't when i'm like this"Orihime said"I'll make some then you can give some to onii-chan"Yuzu said "Thank you Yuzu-chan"Orihime said and smile"Hey Yuzu-chan you should make them strawbery shape haha"Orihime said"Good Idea"Yuzu said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man School a pain when Orihime gone and Tatsuki,Chizuru, and Hollowhime worry about her"Ichigo said "Too bad King what I hate about School is the damn homework we get."Hichigo said When they reach Home."Hey Yuzu is Inoue ok?"Ichigo asked"Is it ok if i can visit her?"Ichigo asked"Yeah she awake right now"Yuzu said"Thanks......."Ichigo said"Oi Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said"Oh hey Inoue"Ichigo said"Your Dad said i'm healing good"Orihime said"Well that good do you want help with your homework? "Ichigo asked"Sure thank Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said"Damn homework is it ok if we do all together?"Hichigo said"Sure Shirosaki-san"Orihime said When they were done it was Dinner and Orihime ate with Ichigo's they got ready for bed but on Ichigo's bed was bag of hommi-choco and theres a note: To my Hero and protecter I hope you enjoy."Hmmm"Ichigo wondered"Yuzu and Karin already gave me hommi-choco then who could it be"Ichigo wondered Then he found it was Inoue "Well i better thank her."Ichigo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia was getting ready to Tell Ichigo she loved him but then she saw a bag hommi-choco she knew who it was from but that won't stop her not woke up and forgot she was at Ichigo's house and then remembered so she layed down in bed"Morning Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said"Can stand you stand up?"Ichigo asked"I'll try"She said as she stands up but then fell."Inoue you ok?Ichigo asked"Kurosaki-kun i feel funny"Orihime said Ichigo feeled her head her head is starting to burn up"Inoue you should stay here"Ichigo said"Nah it ok Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said Orihime put her school clothes and walk to school with Ichigo and Rukia and when she got to school..."Hello everyone"Orihime said"Thank god Chizuru gone for the day"Ichigo thought"Orihime your head burning up"Tatsuki said"It ok Tatsuki-chan"Orihime said School started and the teacher started doing there stuff but then Orihime fainted and fell ouut of chair then the class came in panic(A/n:Yes Toshiro and Msumoto are at school too)"INOUE"Ichigo yelled"ORIHIME'Tatuki yelled"INOUE-SAN"Rukia yelled"INOUE-CHAN?"Uryu yelled"ORIHIME-CHAN"Rangiku said"Calm down Matsumoto"Toshiro said"Someone should bring her back home"Ochi said"I will"Ichigo offered then he carried her like he did hunco mundo while in the other hand was their bags and the class was surpirsed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Ichigo's house or at least he made it there~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i'll put her on my bed I guess"Ichigo said as he laid her down on the bed and took out thremoter"Damn she has a high fever"Ichigo said "Hmm maybe i should make her some soup"Ichigo thought He walked down and made her some soup and then saw Orihime awake"Are you ok?Inoue?"Ichigo asked"Kurosaki-kun... what am i doing here in your bed...Wait......YOUR BED*blushed*Orihime said"yeah..you are here*hands her some pj*If you need anything just tell me also tell me when your done"Ichigo said 5 mins later Ichigo heard a soft knock

"Hello Ichigo My names Shuno and i'm one of her shun shun rikka Orihime told me to knock on the door when she ready"Shuno said"Ok Thanks Shuno"Ichigo said as he walked in"Inoue whos Shuno?"Ichigo asked"one of my healing powers i'll let you meet everyone"Orihime said as she called them then Ichigo saw 5 small people"Please to meet you Ichigo I'm Hingiku"Hingiku said"I'm Baigon"Baigon said"Hello Im Lily"Lily said as she smiled"I'm Ayame"Ayame said"Yeah yeah so women Why did you called us all oh by the way i'm Tsubaki"Tsubaki said"I just called you guys to meet Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said"WHAT YOU ONLY CALLED US TO MEET HIM YOU LITTLE HUSSY"Tsubaki said"Calm down Tsubaki"Shuno said"So your Inoue's powers"Ichigo said"Yeah Me,Baigon and Lily make the sheld for to protect her and her friend"Hingiku said"Me And Ayame Heals her and her friend"Shuno said"I Attack her enemys and Hollows"Tsubaki said"Alright by the way Inoue you should stop saying your weak you have your shun shun rikka and they are not weak you should start train once you feel better"Ichigo said"Your Right Kurosaki-kun"Orihime said and her shun shun rikka smiled

Damn that a long chapter to me but here comes the histuhina and Ginran Shingami love diary Golden

Gin:Hello my dear

Rangiku:Hey Gin i'm happy thay made you captian again

Toshiro:Im not happy about it

Momo:come on lil'Shiro If Ranigiku happy i'm happy too

Toshiro:Whatever bed-wetter momo

Rangiku:Hey Gin dont they make a Cute couple

Gin:Yes They do as we are

*Four of them blushed a bit*

Toshiro:Well I was worried cuz after my battle with the 3rd espada i was worried about you Hinamori

Momo:*blushed*M-me too


End file.
